Interrogation
by asdfgay
Summary: Niou, Akaya and Marui are accused and questioned about attempted murder, because of a prank, on an oblivious second year. Now, it is up to the rest of the Regulars to help them from the mess or else they are suspended to play tennis.


A/N: I'm very proud to present to you a Humor fanfic, RikkaiDai-centric. I hope you'll like them. *hopeful eyes*

Summary: Niou, Akaya and Marui are accused and questioned about attempted murder, because of a prank, on an oblivious second year. Now, it is up to the rest of the Regulars to help them from the mess or else they are suspended to play tennis.

Warnings: A hit of shounen-ai if you squint. *cough* Alpha Pair *cough* Really, really small part but I guess you will notice it. I hope.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

><p>Everyone is slightly curious at the sudden announcement over the PA system that it is free period for all of the RikkaiDai students over lunch. While the sudden announcement is weird enough, or just plain lucky for the students, what perturbed and bug them to no end is something atrocious, they just can feel it over the voice of their principal over the PA system.<p>

All of the RikkaiDai Tennis Regulars are being called in the disciplinary room.

ALL OF THEM. Including the Three Demons, in fact. While it wasn't anomalous to see Niou Masaharu, Kirihara Akaya and Marui Bunta being called over in the disciplinary room, it is certainly odd that the rest is coming with them. You just can't expect it to make logic when even the Child of God, the Emperor and the Master is being called. Not when Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirou and Yanagi Renji are those people.

It just certainly irks them to the fullest and to the point of outmost curiosity and stupidity. Even the dubbed 'Gentleman' is being called, as well as Jackal who can be the sanest in the team.

It just didn't make any sense.

After the announcement of the decade has been made, the Regulars immediately got up and walk over to where the _Room of Doom_ is. They notice the vague appearance of what look like horror to Akaya and Marui's face while Niou smirks all the way. He's just use to being called and used to give an excuse to make it look like an accident.

Kirihara Akaya and Marui Bunta, however, aren't as confident as the team strode to the hallways. They are gulping and sweating profoundly. So when Sanada ask them a question, they are certain something is wrong and it is something extremely dire.

"Akaya, wha—," he didn't even had the chance to ask his question when Akaya's voice cut him off.

"N-n-nothing, S-S-Sanada-fukubuchou," another gulp followed by a nervous laugh from Marui as the two wipe the cold trickle of sweat forming on their foreheads.

"I didn't even ask you a question and you are answering as if you know something," he raised a brow and glare at the two.

"Now, now, Genichirou, if the two of them didn't have anything to do with it then don't be harsh," Yukimura said as he placed a gentle hand on _his_ Sanada's shoulder and the latter just looked away in embarrassment.

If only Yukimura is telling the truth.

"Yanagi, what's the percentage?" Jackal slightly nods on the boy's direction.

"83.76% chance that what Akaya and Marui are saying," he paused and heave a sigh, "…are all lies."

They knew it. They can never ever lie to Yanagi; not today, not tomorrow and absolutely not in the near future. NEVER could they lie in the Master's face. Niou snickered at the look of Akaya and Marui's face—simply priceless.

"Niou-kun," Yagyuu asked to his doubles partner, "Are you, in any way possible, related to this?"

"Of course, I'm not," he said innocently while grinning ear-to-ear, "Why would—hey, don't give me that look Yagyuu."

But Yanagi just stared at him accusingly and Yukimura and Sanada looked at him pointedly.

"We all know that is a complete lie," Sanada almost growled.

"There is a 97.52% chance that Niou is involved and the cost of this mess."

"Niou," Yukimura stated slowly, complete with a smile that will send everyone running like hell hounds were after them— which in all its own glory sounded _far_ better than what that smile meant.

"H-hey, what if they just wanted to talk to us about…uh… tennis," he retorted—a little bit scared, "Yeah, tennis."

They didn't actually think about that. But all of them are sure that there is a nagging feeling that this is something horrendous by the way the Principal called them over.

Even if it was a hope, a very very futile and wishful hope, they just can't help but pray it's just about tennis. Opening the doors…

_Futile hope, futile indeed._

On the inside of the room, teachers and the principal are seated like a scene lifted from a law movie. In the right side of the three teachers and one principal, a thirty something woman is sitting with her son. There two couches and several armchairs, to begin with.

The Regulars seated themselves. Akaya, Marui and Niou are asked to seat in the couch while the rest could settle on the remaining seats. Yagyuu and Jackal are seated on the solo armchair on either side of Marui and Akaya while Niou is seated on the middle like he is the master mind—in a way he is.

Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi are seating in front of the teachers. It just looked like even the teachers are intimidated by the presence of the _Three Demons_. Yukimura is sitting cross-legged with Sanada on his right and Yanagi on the left.

The three main suspects all looked smug now. Seeing that they are with the Three Demons, there is nothing to worry about. The three are continuously sneering at how the teachers fidgeted in their seat. Now they look over a blonde-haired woman that looks suspiciously like the poor second year they had prank yesterday.

"Niou-senpai, Marui-senpai," Akaya whispered.

The two could only nod in acknowledgement as Jackal and Yagyuu raised their eyebrows at their leering faces. Their conversation, apparently, is interrupted by a knock on the door. Following them are a five uniformed _and _armed cops.

COPS!

The three suspects' jaws met the ground. They didn't really think that they are going to send cops after them.

Is the prank had gone too far?

Of course. Of course it does. Yanagi's jaw drop a little bit—and so do the rest of them. Even their evil fukubuchou is not troubling himself in his stoic façade.

"N-N-Niou," Marui whimpered. Cops are after them just because of a simple harmless prank! Or so he thought it is. Niou, however weren't in such a better condition as the two of the prime suspects, he watched—petrified on the situation unfolding before him.

He swears he's never going to prank anyone. He's not going to tease Akaya and Marui anymore. He won't piss his fukubuchou anymore. He won't switch with Yagyuu, too.

_On second thought, I'd rather not._

"We called your team here," the principal drawled at them, "Because we doubt that these boys are capable of such things. They are also part of the esteemed Tennis Regulars and as the members you can defend them of an accusation for attempted murder."

ATTEMPTED MURDER!

Yanagi knew that somewhere, somehow Niou Masaharu is going to get sued for a prank. He just didn't think it would be this soon. They are not even in high school. They are under age, not even drinking is permitted.

Yukimura cough, "A-attempted murder? But you can't expect to get them in jail, they are minors."

"TARUNDORU!" Sanada bellowed to the three suspects that are cowering in fear.

"Seiichi is right," Yanagi agreed, "This must have been an accident. Something has gone wrong." _Something has to have gone wrong. Something MUST. _

"ACCIDENT!" The woman, who they had presumed as the mother, screech at them.

"As you can see, we just happened to be there at that time," Niou reasoned out that earned a couple of agreements from Akaya and Marui.

"Oh," the principal raised a brow, "But according to my report, the three of you pulled a rope near the stairs to wait on he will trip first. In turn, if proven, the three of you will receive a week suspension and banned from tennis club."

"BANNED!" Sanada bellowed at the principal who recoil in fear of the capped-guy's outburst.

"Sir," Yukimura tried to be as polite as possible but the situation at hand is unacceptable, "You can't ban our Regulars. We NEED them."

"Sir, I would appreciate if this matter just be taken care of after the tournaments," Yagyuu added.

"Besides, as Yanagi said, this might have been an accident," Jackal said.

"There is a hundred percent chance that it is." It is unlike Yanagi to rule out all the possibilities but if the tennis team is at stake. And if that happens, the school would have a very lucky or unlucky, depending on where you're looking. An angry Sanada Genichirou on a rampage can KILL. Not to mention, a dangerously smiling Yukimura is bad for everyone's health.

"Why don't Niou tell us the story?"

"Well, um," Niou didn't really know how he would tweak this so that it will look like an accident, "I drop the rope and Akaya and Marui pulled it and the guy trip?" it came more of a question than an answer to their ears.

"That's right," Yanagi interrupted, "There is an 88.38% that that thing happens. Niou, before heading to class at the time of 10:17:26 AM for Art class must have drop the rope. And 27 seconds later, Marui and Akaya showed up. Fighting on who will give it to Niou while the unfortunate student is passing through the stairs and then he tripped a couple of flights."

Niou, Marui and Akaya are staring at Yanagi at wide and sparkling eyes. When it did disturbed them as to why Yanagi had known the correct data. They are quite impressed that Yanagi managed to tell it with a straight face, not that they had expected less from him.

"ACCIDENT!" The woman screeched again.

The Three Demons are all glaring at the principal and the police that made the former cower again in fear.

"I guessed it can't be help if it is an accident," he squeaked at them. While the police sighed and walk out and the woman seems to shriek in agony again, the Regulars launched themselves at the door.

When the door is successfully closed, the rest of them faced the suspects with stern and cold gazes. It looks very terrifying in whichever angle you look at.

"We're sorry, buchou, fukubuchou, minna," Marui and Niou said together.

But Akaya had taken personally the cold and uncaring gazes and started to tear-up like a kid. While it wasn't odd for their fukubuchou to stare like that, their buchou is staring at him with steel eyes he so often used only at tennis courts.

"B-buchou, I'm sorry," he hung his head in shame and the looks again with big olive orbs glistening with unshed tears. Yukimura felt his resolve slowly crumpled just by looking at those huge pleading orbs.

He sighed, "Fine, Akaya. But don't do that again."

"Niou-kun," Yagyuu called, "Don't ever tried to do such dangerous pranks."

"Eh," he shrugged, "Yanagi is here to bail me out." His smug tone reached the ears of the Master and glared with OPEN eyes. OPEN! That must have been a shock for Niou as he had seen the Mater's open eyes.

"TARUNDORU! 300 laps for you Akaya, Niou and Marui."

And all was left is an audible groan.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like it? How is it? This hasn't been beta-ed so I apologize for any mistakes


End file.
